Un mélange de toi et moi
by Une philosophe sans barbe
Summary: Minerva est enceinte, il ne peut y avoir aucun doute là-dessus. Seulement, même si elle ressent quelque chose pour le père, ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Et le sien veut qu'elle "vienne" avec lui dans une guilde clandestine... Le destin semble lui en vouloir... / ! \ En Hiatus / ! \
1. Chapter 1: Enceinte

Minerva posa sa main sur son ventre. Cette fois-ci, plus de doutes, elle était enceinte. Mais elle ne sortait même pas avec le père! Elle était dans la mouise, pour rester polie. Jusqu'au cou.  
Après le quatrième test de grossesse positif sur quatre, le doute n'avait plus sa place dans l'esprit de la demoiselle. Qu'allait-elle devenir? Mais surtout, que devait-elle faire? Le dire au géniteur de l'enfant, ou le garder secret? Elle avait peur de sa réponse. Il allait la rejeter, l'accuser, lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Ou pire encore, la demander en mariage. Rien ne pouvait plus lui faire peur et mal.  
La jeune demoiselle avait décidé de garder l'enfant et rien ne lui ferai changer d'avis. Elle n'ôterai jamais la vie à ce petit être parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention. Son bébé vivra, que son père le sache ou non, qu'il l'accepte ou non. C'était la seule chose dont elle était sûre dans cette folle histoire.  
Elle s'en retourna dans sa chambre pour dormir. Elle enleva son t-shirt et en profita pour regarder son profil dans son miroir. Difficile d'imaginer un petit être se développant à l'intérieur de son ventre: elle n'avait pas changé le moins du monde, tout du moins physiquement. La petite chose qui grandissait en elle l'avait fait grandir, mûrir en quelques jours seulement. Plus d'alcool, plus de soirées le samedi, plus rien de tout ça. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et son bébé. Elle vivait à présent dans le monde des adultes, elle devait au moins ça au petit être qui se cachait sous son nombril.

* * *

Mon prologue de ma fics StiMin

Franchement, je surkiffe ce couple mais y a pas vraiment beaucoup de fictions sur eux (y en a une ou deux sur , je crois)

je trouve ça dommage

bon, ben, voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire =)

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs de :-)


	2. Chapter 2: Un matin

Minerva s'était levée tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt, encore une fois. Elle était en train de fignoler sa valise, fourrant à l'intérieur un ou deux livres, ses affaires de toilette et les photos qui l'accompagnaient tout le temps. Il y en avait une de feu sa mère, une de chacune de ses sœurs, une d'elle avec sa meilleur -et sûrement seule- amie, et enfin une de son amour, prise discrètement alors qu'il dormait comme un bébé. En parlant de bébé, comment, et surtout quand, lui annoncer la nouvelle? Pas maintenant, en tout cas, elle n'en avait pas la force. Lorsqu'elle rentrera? Probablement que non, elle repoussera encore. Il lui fallait du courage, et ça, elle n'en possédait pas. Il lui avait d'ailleurs toujours fait défaut. Pas comme sa grande sœur qui, elle, osait tenir tête à leur père, qui osait tenter des choses toutes aussi incroyables que impossibles pour les sortir toutes les trois de la galère. Elle, elle l'aurait depuis longtemps dit au géniteur. Elle n'aurait pas eût peur...  
La brune se regarda dans le miroir, munie de son imposante boite de maquillage. Non pas qu'elle était coquette, mais elle devait cacher toutes ces marques disgracieuses que lui faisait son père, les faire toutes disparaître de son visage. Aux yeux des autres, elle devait être une femme parfaite, sans défauts autres que la cruauté et l'égoïsme, digne représentante de son paternel. Sinon, c'était la douleur. Encore et encore. Elle étala le fond de teint sur ses pommettes. Celui-ci fit disparaître les traces violacées, comme par magie. Lorsqu'elle termina, sa peau avait l'apparence de celle d'un nourrisson. Encore et toujours ce nourrisson. Ce petit être hantait jour après jours ses pensées. Façon de parler, bien sûr, puisqu'elle n'avait apprit sa grossesse que la veille au soir. Sa main caressa machinalement ce ventre si plat à l'intérieur duquel un petit habitant logeait depuis environ trois semaines. Elle passa à ses yeux. Le crayon, le far, le mascara. Puis les lèvres. Le rouge foncé, couleur de sang. Ensuite, les cheveux. Les tresses, les chignons. C'était sa seule liberté, se choisir une coiffure. Une liberté bien maigre, mais une liberté quand même. Elle enfila sa robe, chaussa les talons que lui avait désigné son paternel, regarda une dernière fois son profil puis attrapa sa valise et sorti de la salle d'eau. Une intrus l'attendait, assise sur son lit.  
-Minerva, sourit la jolie jeune femme.  
-Bonjour, répondit fébrilement la susnommée.  
-Ça ne va pas, poussin? glissa la mage en s'approchant pour poser une main maternelle sur son épaule.  
-Je...  
Que dire? Lui avouer sa grossesse? Ou la rassurer avec un geste, comme à son habitude? Après tout, elle savait tout, elle était sa confidente, elle avait le droit de savoir. Et puis, ça lui ferai du bien de parler un peu.  
-Dis-moi tout, ma caille, roucoula la demoiselle en la serrant contre elle.  
-Je suis...  
Non. Beaucoup trop. C'était beaucoup trop dur à dire.  
-Choupinette, je vois que tu ne vas pas bien, dis le moi. Je ne te ferai rien, la rassura son amie, promis.  
La brune laissa tomber son sac et se pressa contre cette présence si réconfortante. La tête enfouie dans le cou de son amie, elle marmonna sa réponse. La jeune femme la serra un peu plus, pour la réconforter.  
-Et "il" sait?  
-Non.  
Puis le silence. Plus un mots, plus un bruit. Rien que elles deux, se serrant dans les bras. La brune laissa d'abord s'échapper une larme solitaire, puis un léger sanglot, et se mit à pleurer, bercée par la jolie femme. Ses doigts agrippaient les vêtements de son amie comme une bouée de sauvetage au milieu de l'océan chaotique de sa vie. Des bruits sourds la tirèrent des bras de sa confidente.  
-Minerva Orland! hurla son paternel à travers le bois massif de la porte du salon. Tu es censée être partie pour ta mission depuis environ dix minutes!  
Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne laisse pas s'échapper un "sale chienne", témoin de son affection pour sa descendante. Elle s'empressa de ramasser sa valise et, essuyant son maquillage dégoulinant, elle s'excusa auprès de son amie et sortit de son appartement, droite comme un i et majestueuse comme un tigre.  
Son amie soupira. La voilà redevenue "Minerva de Sabertooth", la jeune femme cruelle et détestée presque autant qu'elle était crainte, la digne fille du maître.  
De son côté, Sting dormait encore à poings fermés, sans se douter que la jeune brune allait s'en aller en mission, pour sa dernière quête en tant que mage de Sabertooth.

Le blond regarda son réveil. Il était onze heures moins dix. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait évité le seau d'eau froide que lui balançait habituellement son colocataire brun pour le réveiller. Il commençait très bien sa journée. Il se leva, toujours nu, et sortit dans le salon.  
-'Jour tout le monde, lança-t-il joyeusement.  
-Sting-sama, répondit Lector. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, ce matin!  
-Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être? sourit-il. J'ai évité le seau d'eau froide de Rogue!  
-Va t'habiller, odieux personnage, grogna le brun dans son fauteuil. Ou je coupe ce qui fait de toi un homme.  
Le blond pâlit et partit en courant se vêtir. Il ne prit la peine que d'enfiler un caleçon et un pantalon de jogging, laissant ses abdominaux à l'air. De toute façon, ça ne change pas de d'habitude, pensait-il. Il sortit prendre un petit déjeuner. Sa tasse de Cappucino dans une main et une tartine de Nutella qui ressemblait plus à du Nutella à la tartine dans l'autre, il alla s'installer, ou plutôt s'affaler, dans les coussins moelleux du canapé. Le lacrimavision diffusait un programme ressemblant dangereusement à Plus Belle La Vie. Ayant une sainte horreur de ces feuilletons, Sting mordit goulûment dans sa tartine en attrapant le journal. Rogue semblait très absorbé par la série, et fut très mécontent que son colocataire fasse du bruit avec le papier.  
-Mais Sting, fais moins de bruit, s'il te plaît! pesta l'homme des ombres. Marco va avouer qu'il a trompé Jennifer avec Cindy! C'est vachement important!  
-Fro le pense aussi, confirma le chat vert. Mais Fro préfère quand même les Télétubbies!  
Le blond soupira. Franchement, ses colocs avaient de ces goûts! Avalant une grande gorgée de son café, il regarda les faits divers, la partie du journal qu'il préférait le plus. Un mort noyé dans le lac derrière la ville, deux filles disparues, des accidents de carrosses magiques, bref, tout pour égayer sa petite journée. N'ayant rien de plus croustillant à se mettre sous la dent, il revint au début du journal pour lire l'article sur les Daïmato Enbù. Encore et toujours le speech sur "mon dieu, c'est formidable, Sabertooth va encore laminer la gueule de ses adversaires, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale vont se battre pour la seconde place et le roi est fantastique, car il organise ce grand événement qui lui permet de s'en mettre plein les "fouilles", comme dirai l'autre..." Tout ça dit d'une façon bien plus jolie, bien sûr. Un éclat de voit le fit sursauter.  
-Encore ton truc à la con, grogna le blond à l'attention de son colocataire.  
Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux.  
-Marco-Antonio viens de tuer Fabien, pleurnicha-t-il. Quelle enfoiré!  
-Fro pense la même chose! s'exclama la grenouille rose.  
-Ah, ce Marco-Antonio! protesta Lector.  
Sting soupira avant de terminer sa tartine. Si Lector s'y mettait, ils n'était pas sortit de l'auberge...

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre sortit  
Ils sont cours, je sais, mais c'est le début de l'histoire et je n'arrive pas à vraiment bien développer  
Mais les chapitres iront en s'allongeant, au fur et à mesure des parutions  
Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus avec mes blablas et je vous laisse continuer la lecture :-)

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :-)


	3. Chapter 3: Rouge à lèvres

La tête appuyée contre la vitre du train, Minerva regardait dans le vague. Elle pensait au petit habitant qui logeait au creux de son ventre et au papa de l'enfant. Elle aurait tellement voulu vivre une vie normale avec eux deux. Mais cela était impossible, pas avec l'homme qui lui servait de père. Il n'accepterai jamais que sa fille ai eut une aventure, qui plus est avec un de ses subordonnés et hors mariage. Il aurait tué Sting, sans aucun doute, et l'aurait torturée pendant plusieurs jours. Une question se fraya sournoisement un chemin parmi les pensées obscures qui l'habitaient. Était-ce vraiment bien de faire naître son enfant dans un monde où Genma pourrait l'atteindre? Ne risquait-elle pas de le condamner à une vie comme la sienne? Une larme roula sur sa joue. Si. Genma ne ferait aucune distinction entre un nourrisson et un adulte. Il pourrait le tuer pour la faire un peu plus souffrir. Il faisait tout pour la faire un peu plus souffrir. Parce qu'il la tenait pour responsable de la mort de sa mère. Tout comme il tuerait ce bébé parce qu'il était né sans son accord. Tout comme il haïssait l'humanité toute entière pour lui avoir fait naître une fille non désirée. Le train siffla et ralentit. Une voie féminine hurla le terminus et la brune attrapa ses bagages, puis descendit du véhicule pour aller se trouver un hôtel. Car il faisait déjà presque nuit. Une journée entière dans ce train pour rejoindre le lieu de sa mission. Dans un sens, cela la rassurait de s'éloigner de ce paternel violent et vil. Plus loin il était, mieux ce serait pour son petit. Elle loua une chambre dans une vieille auberge délabrée, seul hôtel dans ce minuscule village, et s'installa pour la nuit. Une fois lavée, changée et repue, elle se glissa sous sa couverture après avoir pour la énième fois regardé son profil dans le miroir. Elle s'endormit aussitôt, fatiguée par la journée. Elle se réveilla courbaturée et moulue par ce sommeil sans rêves. Car, de toute façon, à quoi cela servait, de rêver? Il n'y avait pas la place pour les songes dans sa misérable vie. Son père prenait bien trop de place. Le reste était occupé par son amant et son enfant à venir, ainsi que par sa seule amie, si gentille et compréhensive. Elle se sentait coupable. Coupable d'exister, coupable de vouloir donner la vie à un être si fragile alors que son géniteur pouvait le faire souffrir, coupable de mentir à ceux qu'elle aimait, d'amour ou d'amitié. Car, non, elle n'avait jamais dit à personne que son père la battait. Sauf à un petit être qui, par une nuit orageuse, était venu quémander un peu de réconfort à sa porte, alors qu'il ne la connaissait que comme la Demoiselle, Minerva de Sabertooth. Cette nuit-là, elle s'était laissée allée dans sa véritable apparence, qu'il était le seul à connaître. Si bien qu'à présent, il l'appelait "maman" dans l'intimité. Lui connaissait tout ses secrets, mais ne les répétait à personne. Parce qu'il avait promit, parce qu'elle lui avait juré que tout cela n'était rien pour elle. Encore un mensonge... À qui ne mentait-elle pas? Bonne question. Tous la pensaient méchante, tous croyaient qu'elle prenait autant de plaisir que son père à faire souffrir et à humilier. Mais c'était faux, complètement faux. Elle souffrait de faire du mal, car elle connaissait la douleur. Et mieux que beaucoup semblaient croire.

De son côté, Sting était tranquillement affalé dans le canapé, un café à la main. Lector était assit à côté de lui, et mangeait sa part de pizza calmement. Car, oui, Sting avait eu tellement envie de cuisiner qu'il avait commandé des pizzas. Encore. Et Rogue avait bien sûr protesté et s'était enfuit dans un de ces restaurants diététiques dont le blond ne comprenait pas l'utilité. Qui pouvait bien vouloir payer pour manger de l'herbe? Autant brouter dans son jardin, ça revenait à moins cher. L'horloge annonçant neuf heures, il se leva pour aller se doucher. Rogue n'allait pas tarder à revenir et allait encore lui crier dessus car, il fallait l'avouer, il sentait un peu la sueur. Mais ce n'était pas non plus sa faute s'il y avait eu du soleil toute la journée, ainsi qu'une forte chaleur. La véranda de la avait d'ailleurs été transformée en serre, et plus personne n'osait y aller de peur de mourir de chaud. Il ouvrit le robinet et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. La sensation de chaleur détendit tout ses muscles, et il soupira d'aise. Un bruit de verrou retentit dans la pièce d'à côté suivit de deux personnes entrant et refermant la porte en bois massif derrière eux. Son ami ainsi que son exceed complètement immature étaient donc rentrés de leur séance de tonsure de pelouse. Il se dépêcha de terminer sa douche, et sortit de la salle de bain. Il se coiffait devant le miroir, chose totalement inutile avant d'aller se coucher, lorsqu'il remarqua le rouge à lèvres posé sur le bord du lavabo. Il savait parfaitement à qui il appartenait, il appartenait à son amante la plus régulière. Car, oui, Monsieur Eucliffe avait une amante régulière. Il était vrai que la plupart des filles avec qui il passait la nuit n'étaient que des coups d'un soir, des fans ramenées chez lui pour une partie de jambes en l'air, mais il se sentait tellement bien avec cette femme, et pas seulement sexuellement parlant. Elle semblait peu sociable au premier abord, mais sous ses airs de méchante sorcière se cachait une femme en manque d'affection, et cela, il avait su le lire. Et puis, elle était plutôt canon, alors pourquoi se plaindre? Il attrapa le petit tube de maquillage et le glissa dans sa poche, avant de jeter ses vêtements dans la bassine de linge sale. Il sortit en serrant machinalement entre ses doigts le petit objet. Il joua avec, le faisant tourner du bout des doigts. Son colocataire l'attendait, ou plutôt regardait la lacrimavision, avachi dans le canapé. Ce canapé était décidément un bon investissement, au vu du temps qu'ils passaient dedans. Le brun se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un simple signe de tête avant de replonger dans son feuilleton à deux balles. Las de toutes ces séries à l'eau de rose que regardait son faux jumeau, il décida d'aller piquer un somme, histoire de ne pas avoir de valises sous les yeux le lendemain. Car, il ne le savait que trop bien, Rogue était parfaitement capable de rester toute la nuit devant l'écran à pester contre Antonio et à pleurer pour Louisa. Alors autant ne pas le déranger car, comme le disait si bien Orga, "Mets pas les doigts, ça mord ces bêtes-là". Il se plongea donc dans un sommeil sans rêve autre que le visage souriant et heureux de la propriétaire du rouge à lèvres.

_

OhMonDieuJaiFini! J'arrive pas à le croire!  
Oui, je sais, ça m'a prit du temps. Mais je raconte surtout la vie de Minerva, et il fallait que je fasse une partie sur Sting. Du coup, il ne se passe absolument rien, sauf Rogue qui broute de l'herbe et Sting qui fantasme sur une certaine brune dont je pense que tout le monde à deviné qui c'est /#JeParleBienLaFrance/  
Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé? :-)  
Bon, j'essaye de publier le chapitre quatre dans moins de deux jours, mais ça va être dur, comme l'action commence au chapitre cinq avec les Grands Jeux Magiques (ou Daïmato Enbù, comme dit dans cette fics)

Ensuite, jusqu'au douze, ça ira tout seul, comme c'est déjà écrit. Mais c'est le quatre qui me fait vraiment chier... .  
Enfin bon, je ne vous embête pas plus et je vais... je vais rien faire, en fait...  
Franchement, mes journées sont passionnantes... -_-'''  
Bon, bonne continuation et à plus tard dans un autre article!


	4. Chapter 4: les Jeux approchent

Minerva lança la dernière attaque. Le monstre émit un cri et tressauta encore quelques instants puis s'éteignit dans un râle d'agonie. La brune tituba jusqu'à un rocher un peu plus loin. Elle s'effondra au sol et s'adossa à la pierre froide en soufflant. Tout son corps était douloureux, elle tremblait de fatigue. Sa magie avoisinait le zéro absolu.

Elle resta là quelques instants, et reparti une fois son souffle retrouvé. Après quatre jours de traque, le monstre mordait enfin la poussière, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. À peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle s'effondra, épuisée. Elle devait avancer, sinon, elle serait en retard pour les Daïmato Enbù. Et son père ne lui pardonnerai pas.

Elle se releva douloureusement et recommença à marcher, mais cette fois-ci avec précaution. Sa cheville lui lançait horriblement, et sa tête lui tournait. Mais la mission était finie, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Son père frapperait moins fort. Sauf si elle était en retard pour les jeux. Se dépêcher, vite, rentrer avant de l'énerver. Elle se traîna jusqu'à l'auberge.

Tant pis pour la prime, elle irait la chercher demain, pour l'instant, dormir, se reposer. Son bébé avait besoin de repos. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et monta à l'étage, ne prêtant aucune attention aux gens qui l'appelaient. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Elle se dévêtit, se démaquilla, soigna ses blessures et enfila une tenue plus confortable. Elle voulait dormir. Mais son bébé devait manger. Elle caressa son ventre du bout des doigts. Elle ne fâchera pas son père. Pour son petit.

* * *

Sting se préparait pour les Jeux. Plus que quelques heures, et les éliminatoires seront lancés. Il termina sa série de développés couché et s'épongea le front. Son corps était luisant de sueur, au plus grand bonheur de toute les groupies massées derrière la fenêtre de la salle d'entraînement de Sabertooth.

Son acolyte au pelage brun vint le voir, ses vêtements et une serviette entre les pattes.

-Le maître demande tout les participants aux Jeux dans son bureau dans dix minutes, Sting-kun! couina le chaton en lui tendant ses affaires.

-Oh, mais il m'emm... m'ennuie, celui-là, râla l'Apollon en s'étirant, faisant baver ses fans.

Il attrapa ses affaires, passa la serviette autour de son cou et balança le reste sous son bras, trouvant plus confortable d'être en caleçon. Comme quoi, il était un exemple de pudeur...

Dix minutes plus tard, enfin habillé, le blondinet rejoignit ses camarades -s'il pouvait les appeler ainsi- dans le bureau du vieux croûton, comme il le nommait si respectueusement. Il triturait machinalement le petit tube de maquillage, qu'il avait gardé, essayant de déstresser. La convocation du maître n'était pas du tout habituelle. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, car le maître s'était payé un magnifique bureau très spacieux avec porte double battants, ses doigts se mirent à trembler horriblement.

Feignant une désinvolture détendue, comme si rien de tout cela l'affectait, il se plaça devant le maître. Celui-ci, encore en train de manger du raisin, attendit les cinq mages. Dont une qui manquait.

-Minerva n'ayant pas fini sa mission, grinça amèrement le vieux décrépi, je suis contraint de la remplacer par Aguria.

Il fit une grimace de dégoût, et goba un autre raisin. La concernée se contenta de baisser la tête.

-Même si ma fille n'est pas là, vous devez rester premiers, reprit-il. Vous devez écraser les cafards des autres guildes. Sans exception. Compris?

Silence froid, signe d'acquiescement.

-Ne me décevez pas, bande de larves, termina-t-il. Allez, débarrassez-moi le plancher.

Ils obéirent immédiatement, et retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Ils devaient se retrouver à l'auberge à minuit pile, ce qui lui laissait quatre heures de temps libre. Il allait retourner dans la salle d'entraînement, histoire de parfaire un peu son physique de rêve et de faire plaisir à ses groupies.

* * *

Bon, bon, bon, voilà.

Je suis très en retard. Pardon.

Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le chapitre 5 dans la semaine... et si je le fais pas, un Os en prime, d'accord?

Brefouille, je vous fais plein de bisous baveux, et je vous dit bye bye :P


	5. Chapter 5: Balade au clair de lune

Le soleil se couchait à peine sur la guilde de Sabertooth que la Demoiselle parcourait déjà les couloirs, cherchant son père. Elle trouva celui-ci dans son bureau, le nez dans les papiers de la guilde. La peur lui serrant l'estomac, elle l'appela pour lui signaler sa présence, et il répondit par un grognement. Il ne leva même pas le nez lorsqu'elle l'informa de la nouvelle. Elle savait qu'il était en colère, mais le simple fait d'avoir laissé la porte ouverte l'empêchait de lui sauter dessus pour la rouer de coups. Elle s'inclina lentement et fit mine de sortir, lorsque son paternel décida enfin de sortir de son mutisme.

-Par ta faute, jeune fille, j'ai été obligé d'envoyer Aguria, gronda-t-il presque silencieusement. Elle nous a ridiculisés devant le royaume entier.

Elle se retourna pour s'excuser.

-Soit une nouvelle fois en retard et tu le regrettera amêrement.

Il replongea dans ses papiers après un dernier regard noir et elle sortit la tête basse. Elle longea le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle se laissa glisser à terre et fondit en larmes. Par sa faute, Yukino avait souffert. Par sa faute, son père l'avait humiliée devant la guilde entière. Par sa faute, l'une des quatre seules personnes qui ne la haïssait pas avait été bannie de Sabertooth. Par sa faute...

Elle voulait tant la revoir, s'excuser, se faire pardonner par tout les moyens. Mais, selon les dires de beaucoup de mages de la guilde, il se pourrait fortement que la blanche soit partie loin, hors de la ville, pour oublier. Alors Minerva se contenta de pleurer, recroquevillée à terre, la perte de cet être qui lui était si cher.

Près d'une heure plus tard, heure qu'elle avait passée à pleurer, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-Min, c'est moi, chuchota l'importun. Ouvre.

Reconnaissant cette voix si familière et réconfortante, elle se releva et obéit. Le brun pénétra dans le séjour de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il l'observa quelques secondes et referma la porte.

-Pourquoi pleure-tu? souffla-t-il en essuyant ses larmes avec le bout de ses doigts.

-C'est de ma faute, hoqueta la brune.

Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Ses doigts jouèrent avec ses cheveux, gentiment, doucement, comme un grand frère. Cette horrible sensation de déjà vu s'empara d'elle, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça.

Quelqu'un d'autre, plus âgé qu'elle, faisait la même chose, avant l'Attaque. Seulement, elle n'avait que des souvenirs flous de cette époque, elle n'avait qu'un an lorsque sa famille fut séparée. Sa mère répétait souvent qu'elle avait une autre grande soeur, une grande soeur belle, gentille, de neuf ans son ainée. Cette soeur, elle l'avait perdue lors de l'Attaque, car elle les avait protégés, elle, son frère, ses soeurs et sa mère. C'était ce que disait sa mère. À chaque fois qu'elle évoquait ce fantôme du passé, cette chimère, ses yeux se mouillaient de larmes. Comme ceux de sa fille aujourd'hui, avec pour seule différence une retenue, un calme fragile, prêt à éclater.

Le jeune homme lui proposa une petite promenade, assez discrète pour que ni son père, ni aucun membre de la guilde, ni aucun humain en général ne soit au courant de leur escapade. Timidement, elle accepta, lâchant son presque frère pour s'en retourner se démaquiller. Elle passa quelques minutes dans la salle de bain, qui lui parurent des heures, et sortit enfin, son maquillage superflu ôté et ses hématomes couverts d'une couche de fond de teint. Le jeune homme lui sourit, ne remarquant pas le fond de teint, comme s'il la voyait au naturel. Il fallait dire que sans le maquillage exagéré que lui imposait son paternel, elle semblait presque une enfant, avec ses grands yeux curieux de tout.

Son ami l'entraînat par quelques chemin dissimulés sous des arbres denses, puis par delà le mur d'enceinte de la guilde.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une forêt noire, aux arbres denses et aux buissons fournis. Pour un citadin comme elle, il aurait été impossible de traverser ce labyrinthe. Mais pour le brun, c'était une tout autre histoire. Il l'entraîna dans un passage d'animaux courant parmis les arbres. Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une heure, discutant, riant parfois. De retour dans l'auberge, ils se séparèrent devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle se coucha rapidement.

Demain, elle devra redevenir la Minerva que tout le monde détestait, la Minerva Orland. Et la jeune femme fragile devra se cacher derrière un masque de cruauté.

* * *

Sting dormait à poing fermés, Lector contre lui. Où du moins, il faisait semblant de dormir. Dans sa main, encore le rouge à lèvres. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas. Mais cette simple chose le rapprochait un tout petit peu de la jeune femme. On aurait pu le prendre pour un psychopate, mais lui ne se définissait pas ainsi: lorsqu'il était avec elle, il se sentait bien. Pas seulement sexuellement parlant, mais tout le temps: ses sens de dragon se taisaient lorsqu'il sentait son odeur, et son envie presque quotidienne de sang et de violence animale disparaissait.

Avant de la rencontrer, il n'avait eu que Weisslogia, Rogue, Lector et Frosch pour lui tenir compagnie. Et aucun d'eux n'étaient assez proche de lui pour lui faire oublier l'appétit féroce qu'un dragon ressentait lorsqu'il voyait du sang. Avant, quand il était encore avec Weisslogia, celui-ci lui avait apprit à aimer le sang, la sensation de la chair se déchirant sous ses griffes. Autant ne pas préciser que, lorsqu'il était arrivé en ville, cela avait posé quelques petits problèmes. En rentrant d'une mission, trois ans auparavant, il avait même faillit mordre le Maître.

Mais depuis qu'elle était là, ça se calmait. Rogue disait que c'était normal. Selon lui, lorsqu'un dragon choisissait une compagne, c'était à vie. Une sorte de lien invisible les liait, et ne se détruirait jamais. Du moins si elle, elle s'intéressait à lui. Non pas que pour l'instant, il ne lui avait rien dit, mais... si.

Comme si il allait dire à la seule femme qu'il aimait -parce qu'en sentiments humains, c'était comme cela que ça se définissait- qu'il restait avec elle parce qu'ainsi, il ne bouffait pas les gens dans la rue, après les avoir saignés vifs à coups de dents dans la jugulaire. Elle serait partie en courant. Ou l'aurait elle-même égorgé. Yahou.

Une énorme explosion retentit en dessous de lui. Bof, encore des mages qui se foutaient sur la gueule. C'était presque quotidien, à Sabertooth. D'ordinaire, Minerva les calmait. Sinon, c'était Orga, avec ses 320 et quelques kilos de muscles. Enfin, 320 , dit au pif. Parce qu'il faisait sûrement plus.

Ou, parfois, quand ça dégénérait, c'était le Maître. Le vieux commençait par hurler de son bureau, puis il descendait pour taper sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Rogue entra dans la pièce sans prévenir, le faisant bondir sur place. Il s'apprétait à lui balancer une remarque pinçante quand le brun hurla:

-Sting! Il y a un intrus!

Il resta coît. Quel genre de gros abruti s'amusait à s'infiltrer dans l'auberge de Sabertooth?!

* * *

Bon, voilà le chapitre 5.  
Depuis le temps que je l'ai fini, il était temps que je le poste :D  
Je l'ai écrit en écoutant L'homme pressé de Noir Désir... mais on s'en fout, non?

J'espère que mon ellipse au début du chapitre ne vous a pas gêné :/ mais je ne voulait pas faire trop long, parce que 5 chapitres avant que l'action ai lieu :/ bon, en fait, on va dire qu'elle a dormi pendant les deux jours pis qu'elle vient d'arriver :3 (impro de ouf!)  
Bref, on arrive aux GJM. Donc enfin de l'action. Et donc des chapitres plus souvent, parce que moins galères à écrire :P  
Bref, une remarque, question, critique, autre? :)


	6. Chapter 6: Mensonge douloureux

Minerva, qui était sortie pour prendre un peu l'air, et surtout pour s'éloigner de son paternel de mauvaise humeur, revint immédiatement sur ses pas lorsque retentit l'explosion. Oubliant ses talons hauts et sa robe peu pratique, elle se mit à courir vers l'auberge.  
Sur la facade du grand bâtiment, un trou béant laissait percevoir les mages de Sabertooth, ainsi qu'un visage totalement inconnu. Un garçon aux cheveux roses en bataille tenait tête à son père. Le pauvre ne savait même pas le sort qui l'attendait s'il continuait.  
Pressée de mettre fin à cette comédie ridicule, elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée.  
Sur le perron, un chat bleu, un peu comme Lector et Frosch, se démenait pour ouvrir la porte. Prise de pitié -comment pouvait-on résister à la petite bouille en pleurs d'un chaton volant?- elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
-Pourquoi souhaite-tu entrer ici? chuchota-t-elle. C'est l'auberge de Sabertooth, pas de...  
Elle regarda la marque sur son dos. C'était une marque qu'elle connaissait, les journaux ne parlaient que de leur come back.  
-Fairy Tail?  
-Natsu est à l'intérieur! piaula l'animal. Je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne crée un incident diplomatique entre nos guildes.  
L'inconnu aux cheveux roses. Il fallait l'arrêter sans attirer le regard malveillant de son père. Un éclair passa devant ses yeux.  
-Je sais comment on va faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le chaton ficelé dans les bras, elle ouvrit la porte. Encore, elle devait encore mentir. Le chat avait été tellement compréhensif et gentil lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué les règles que lui imposait son père qu'elle en avait mal de l'attacher ainsi. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas serré la corde, elle ne voulait pas le blesser.  
Grâce à sa magie, elle l'envoya dans sa chambre, et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle arriva au moment où son père allait asséner un coup, sûrement fatal, au jeune garçon dénommé Natsu. Elle para leurs poings lancés avec violence d'un simple mouvement de bras, et entama un discours sur la bienséance pour expliquer son geste. Rien de plus bidon, comme excuse, mais cela marchait souvent avec son père. Celui-ci pensait qu'elle devenait comme lui, sans cœur.  
Malheureusement, le mage de feu -une magie bien jolie, d'après ce qu'elle venait de voir- ne fut pas très compréhensif et préféra répondre par un discours sur l'amitié qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ami, c'était un mot qu'elle connaissait bien. Seulement, elle n'en avait que peu, et elle ne pouvait pas s'en préoccuper comme le clamait le mage de Fairy tail. Pas avec la vie qu'elle avait.  
Elle fit réapparaître le chaton dans ses bras, et le caressa en proférant des insanités qui sonnaient comme la pire des insultes à ses oreilles. Mais elle devait les dire, pour le plaisir de son géniteur. Elle le caressa encore, plus pour se rassurer que pour le rassurer. L'intrus accepta de partir cette fois-ci, et elle relâcha le félin volant.  
Elle regarda avec soulagement les deux mages de Fairy Tail partir. Le chat lui fit un discret sourire qu'elle lui rendit, encore plus discrètement.  
Elle remonta dans sa chambre, désireuse de dormir. Ses mains tremblaient horriblement, elle avait honte des choses qu'elle avait dites. Elle se démaquilla et se changea, caressant doucement la peau bleuâtre de ses joues puis celle de son ventre, pensant à cet enfant, le sien, celui de Sting.  
Elle se traîna lentement, presque sans conviction, jusque dans sa chambre. Elle se glissa dans ses draps, et s'endormit aussitôt, la fatigue des derniers jours l'emportant dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

De son côté, Sting se sentait mal. Il ne pouvait croire que sa Demoiselle ai pu dire ce genre de choses de son propre chef. Elle ne le pensait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le penser.  
Il avait besoin de réponses.  
Mais le discours de son sempai le troublait aussi. Des amis, il en avait peu, et s'en occupait encore moins. Natsu avait peut-être raison, après tout... Il voulait protéger Minerva. Parce que cette femme était tout pour lui. Ne pas la voir durant une semaine le rendait déjà agressif, qu'en serait-il si elle mourrait? Non!  
Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle ne mourra pas, pas tant que lui sera en vie. Jamais il ne l'abandonnera. Jamais.  
Ses pas le trainèrent jusque devant la chambre de la jolie tigresse. Il hésita à frapper, la main tremblante. Il devait savoir.  
Il essaya à nouveau de toquer, mais arrêta une nouvelle fois sa main à quelques centimètres du panneau de bois. Il pressa son front contre la porte et serra les dents.  
En réalité, il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait répondre. Il avait peur de s'être trompé sur elle, il avait peur qu'elle soit comme son père. Ce père qu'il haïssait au plus haut point, pour avoir fait pleuré son amante plusieurs fois.  
Son amour pour elle relevait plus de la folie pure, celle qui touchait si souvent les dragons lorsqu'ils étaient affaiblis psychologiquement.  
Se retenant de justesse de briser la porte, il entra sans bruit, presque aussi discret qu'un animal à l'affût de sa proie. Il chercha la brune partout, et termina par la chambre.  
Son cœur se gonfla d'amour lorsqu'il la vit, son visage angélique devenu presque divin alors qu'elle dormait. Il s'approcha, souriant, et caressa sa joue tendrement, du bout du doigt. Il remarqua immédiatement l'humidité des larmes chaudes qu'elle versait en dormant.  
Elle chuchota quelques mots d'excuse, ses traits déformés par une expression de douleur.  
Elle s'excusait de ses mots. Elle disait qu'elle ne les pensait pas. Puis soudain, elle fut prise d'un sanglot qui lui déchira le cœur, et il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.  
Elle dormait, elle dormait toujours. Serai-ce son subconscient qui voulait lui faire passer le message, ou juste un rêve désagréable? Il n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'elle pleurait en murmurant son nom, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était la prendre dans ses bras et lui chuchoter des paroles apaisantes.  
Elle se calma enfin, mais il resta avec elle une heure encore, détaillant son merveilleux visage et dévorant son corps des yeux. Prit de fatigue, il retourna dans sa chambre pour dormir avec son chat, histoire d'être en forme pour le lendemain.

* * *

Dey, dey, dey ~ (j'ai envie de chanter o3o )

Bref, le voilà.  
Je poste rapidement, ces temps-ci (fière) :D  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Une remarque, une critique, un œuf pas frais dans la tête? (Évitez l'œuf, ça sent mauvais :P svp)  
Bisouille, je tente de poster le prochain dans... pas longtemps XP


	7. Chapter 7: rouge à lèvres, le retour

La demoiselle se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir fait un très mauvais rêve. L'humidité de ses joues le confirmait, d'ailleurs.  
Elle se leva difficilement, étirant ses membres douloureux et baillant comme un diable.  
Aujourd'hui, elle faisait son entrée dans la compétition. Cette maudite compétition qui lui coûtait tant. Jouer les dures ne lui allait pas. Elle était timide et gentille de nature, chaque année ce tournoi était une vrai torture.  
Elle essuya ses larmes et se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour commencer cette routine qui rythmait ses journées. La coiffure, le maquillage, la robe fendue, les talons hauts... Ce que voulait son géniteur.  
Elle ne participera pas aujourd'hui, à moins d'être sélectionnée pour un combat final. Et oui, cette année, ils avaient mit en place ces fameux combats, histoire de pimenter la compétition. Les gens avaient vraiment mauvais goût.  
Elle retourna dans sa chambre ouvrir ses rideaux, geste en somme tout à fait normal, mais qui lui permit de retrouver son ô combien précieux -selon son paternel- rouge à lèvres. Il était posé là, simplement, comme s'il avait toujours été là.  
Elle avança lentement et le prit délicatement, le portant devant ses yeux. Un bout de papier plié était resté collé sous le bouchon.  
Elle le déplia encore plus soigneusement et lu les quelques mots griffonnés.

_Min, t'avais oublié ça dans ma salle de bain, et j'imagine que tu veux le récupérer. _  
_Surtout que t'es vachement mignonne quand tu le met!_  
_Sting._

Elle serra le tube de plastique contre son cœur, souriant comme une idiote. Son père avait raison: ce rouge à lèvres était vraiment précieux!

* * *

Le blond posa son regard sur le visage de son presque jumeau. Encore endormi, il ne pu que voir le seau se pencher lentement sur lui et l'eau lui arriver dessus, accompagnée de quelques glaçons.  
Il bondit de son lit, hurlant sa surprise, et réveillant toute la ville par la même occasion. Son escapade de la veille ne l'ayant pas aidé à dormir tôt, il devait sûrement être encore en retard. Restait à savoir de combien de temps.  
-**Il est huit heures quarante-cinq, abruti, il reste cinq putains de minutes avant la réunion dans le bureau du Maître, grinça son partenaire de missions.**  
Rooh, grossier.  
Bon, ben... en cinq minutes... Attendez...  
**-Cinq minutes?! hurla le blondinet**.  
Il s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair, ou plutôt de la lumière, prit à peine le temps d'avaler un café froid et deux biscuits et se coiffa en quelques secondes chronomètre en main, à grand renfort de gel fixant.  
En pur beau gosse, et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de chercher, il se passa de son man-bra et sortit vêtu de sa veste en fourrure et de son pantalon habituel. Ce que le maître ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.  
Après un énième discours sur Sabertooth et la victoire, il les laissa enfin rejoindre l'arène.  
Il se rendit au Domus Flau avec son chat et son ami, dans le silence le plus complet. Non pas que Rogue était loquace à son habitude, au contraire. Juste que le blond n'avait pas envie de parler. Sa demoiselle avait mit le rouge à lèvres. Celui qu'il préférait.  
Elle était si jolie... Parfaite. C'était le mot. Elle était parfaite et elle était à lui. Personne ne se met entre un Dragon et sa compagne.  
Il fut soudainement tiré de ses rêveries par la voix de son ami et colocataire.  
**-Au fait, grinça le brun. Je t'ai récupéré ça. **  
Il lui lança son tee-shirt.  
**-Aucune envie de me retrouver avec une horde de groupies aux fesses.**  
**-Oh, merci vieux!**  
Et il retira sa veste pour mettre le man-bra, provoquant l'évanouissement d'une bonne dizaines de ses fans. Son coéquipier lui lança un regard de tueur, et le blond éclata de rire.  
Sa princesse allait être avec lui toute la journée, il avait toutes les raisons d'être heureux...

* * *

Voilà, le septième chapitre

Je suis désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu d'énormes problèmes de wifi, du coup impossible de poster.

Pour me faire pardonner, le huit arrivera dans pas longtemps, étant donné qu'il est presque fini :-)

Bon, bon, bon. Vous l'aurez compris, je suis une adepte de la guimauve. T.T ne me blâmez pas!

Enfin bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ça mérite une vieille tomate dans la cheutron? (Wesh wesh ziva)

N'oubliez pas une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu :D


	8. Chapter 8: Ne t'en fais pas

Coucou, c'est moi :)

Avant de commencer le chapitre, je voulais remercier les visiteurs qui m'ont si gentiment laissé une review et à qui je ne peut malheureusement pas répondre :)

Voili, voilou, merci à vous (oh, ça rime? :3) et bien sur au inscrits qui m'en laissent aussi :) merci beaucoup

* * *

La brune inspira profondément. Le bruit que faisaient les spectateurs était tout bonnement horrible. Ces hurlements de sauvages lui vrillaient les tympans, et même le fait d'entendre la foule de plusieurs milliers de gens scander le nom de sa guilde commençait à sérieusement l'énerver.  
Le stress qui lui serrait le ventre et lui retournait les entrailles n'arrangeait rien, au contraire. Était-ce bon pour son bébé de se battre ainsi, au risque de prendre un mauvais coup?  
Pour peu, elle aurait rongé des ongles jusqu'à l'os. Et lorsqu'elle n'en aurai plus, elle aurai prit ceux de son voisin. Ce voisin avait d'ailleurs sentit son agitation et la rassurait discrètement en lui glissant quelques encouragements à l'oreille.  
Le brun savait y faire avec la Demoiselle. Ne serai-ce qu'un simple mot pouvait calmer ses pleurs.  
Pourtant, là, cela ne marchait pas. L'angoisse de perdre son enfant, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, était plus forte que les mots réconfortants du chasseur de dragons.  
La jeune femme était déjà très affaiblie par sa mission, et par la pression de son père. Sa santé mentale était bancale, le moindre choc saurait la briser. Si ce n'était déjà fait.  
Pour l'instant, tout ce qui lui importait était de survivre avec son bébé. Pas vivre, rien que survivre. Et ces "Jeux", comme ils étaient si mal nommés, représentaient un obstacle, une menace pour elle.  
Rogue tiqua. L'heure était venue.  
**-On y va, grogna Sting, l'air mal à l'aise.**  
Son ouïe sensible devait amplifier la douleur du bruit. Cela se voyait à sa tête.  
Lentement, les cinq mages sortirent de leur couloir de pierre pour entrer dans l'arène. Chacun revêtit son masque de Sabertooth, ce masque de champion qui ne seyait à aucun d'entre eux mais qu'ils devaient porter, au prix de leur dignité, et pour la demoiselle, au prix de sa vie et de celle de son petit.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le bruit devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Mais elle resta stoïque.  
Ne pas décevoir son père. Voilà ce qui lui importait en cet instant. Pour elle. Pour lui. Pour cet enfant dont l'avenir restait incertain et brumeux.  
Dès l'arche de pierre franchise, elle sentit son regard. Ce regard suffisant qu'il posait sur elle, attendant qu'elle se montre digne de lui. Ce regard venimeux qui lui faisait peur. Ce regard qui lui donnait le sentiment qu'il savait tout.  
**-Ne t'en fais pas.**  
Ces simples mots, murmurés par cet homme blond, le père de son enfant, l'homme qui hantait ses rêves, celui qui la faisait tenir debout devant son père. Celui-là même qu'elle fuyait. Son instinct de dragon aura vite fait de découvrir la vérité. Et elle redoutait ce moment.  
Pourtant, le simple fait qu'il lui parle, qu'il tente réconforter, qu'il fasse ne serai-ce qu'un peu attention à elle chassa l'angoisse.  
Tant qu'il serait à ses côtés, son enfant ne risquait rien. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle voulait croire de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.  
**-Et voici... SABERTOOTH!**

Le sable de l'arène craquait sous ses pieds. Une sensation délicieuse, malheureusement gâchée par la foule en délire qui ovationnait l'entrée des "héros". L'odeur de la peur monta jusqu'à ses narines. Sa voisine, sa muse, son amour, avait peur. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers le Maître. Cette enflure, cet ignoble, odieux, immonde personnage. Ce vieux tas de merde, comme il le surnommait si joliment. Venant de lui, fallait pas s'attendre à de la poésie, non plus...  
Tandis que son envie de sang remontait lentement à la surface, il lutta pour laisser s'échapper quelques mots. Autant pour lui que pour elle.  
**-Ne t'en fais pas.**  
S'il te touche, je l'étripe, lui tranche la jugulaire, arrache tout ses organes vitaux et refais la déco de son bureau d'un joli rouge sang. De toute façon, il ne s'en servira plus, après ça.  
Elle le regarda brièvement, et il su à son regard qu'il avait réussi à la rassurer.  
Après leur parade dans l'arène, tout les participants rejoignirent leur "balcon". Le blond surveillait son sempaï du coin de l'œil. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, lui et ses discours sur l'amitié.  
Le grand Sting Eucliff, fils de Weisslogia, chasseur et tueur de dragons, n'avait pas besoin d'amis. Il avait Lector et Minerva, et n'avait besoin de personne d'autre.  
Pourtant, les phrases de son ex idole l'avaient touché. Il y avait Rogue, Frosch, Rufus, Orga, et tout les autres. La bande des dix meilleurs. Sa famille.  
Hors de question d'y penser. Il était un gagnant, et les amis, il n'en avait pas besoin.  
Pourtant, il en avait.  
Ce n'était que de simples connaissances avec qui il s'entendait bien.  
Non, ils étaient bien plus. Une famille, unie au milieu de l'océan d'ignorance que formait Sabertooth.  
_**-Une famille? Peuh, ridicule.**_  
_**-Ne te mens pas, Sting. C'est ta famille. Tes frères, tes sœurs, parfois tes parents, parfois tes enfants. ****Ils sont tout pour toi. **_  
_**-Cesse de me parler. Tu ne sais rien. Je n'ai pas de famille.**_  
_**-Au contraire, je sais tout. Tu les aimes. Tu ne peut vivre sans eux.**_  
_**-Si, je le peux. Je l'ai déjà fais, vivre seul. Je peux recommencer.**_  
_**-Alors, s'ils disparaissaient, cela ne t'atteindra pas? Imagine toi un monde sans eux. Personne avec qui rire, personne avec qui parler. Personne qui ne te comprend.**_  
_**-Facile, je n'ai qu'à me souvenir de ma vie d'avant.**_  
**_-Pourtant, tu n'y arrive pas. Tu ne te souvient pas. C'est normal, après tout ces moments de joie partagés avec tes amis. Tes amis, Sting._**  
**-Tais-toi!**  
Quatre visages se tournèrent vers lui. Il sentit la douleur traverser sa main.  
Dans son élan de colère, il avait détruit une bonne partie du mur. Et merde, ce fut les deux seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.  
**-Tout va bien, Sting? s'enquit Rufus.**  
Le blond grogna. "Sa famille", hein? Natsu allait payer pour lui avoir mit de telles idées en tête.  
**-Et la première épreuve du jour... Pandemonium!**

_

Voilà mon chapitre! Quelques jours de retard, mais toujours ces beugs de réseaux très embêtants.  
Brefouille, on arrive au premier jour de la participation de Minerva, soit le troisième (j'ai révisé! :D )  
Donc, au menu, Pandemonium et SMPM, ainsi que du Rufus versus Eave.  
Ça va donner! :D  
Alors, ça vous a plus, ce petit dialogue avec sa conscience? Certes, ça fait un peu schizophrène, mais ça m'as beaucoup amusée d'écrire ce passage :3  
Alors, un petit commentaire? Et je vous donne des cookies ^w^


	9. Chapter 9: Douter, aimer

Après la demie victoire d'Orga et le triomphe de Rufus, le groupe des tigres sortit de l'arène. Minerva était terriblement soulagée. Elle n'avait pas eu à participer.  
Mais elle savait que cette chance ne durerai pas longtemps: c'était une mage puissante, grâce, ou à cause, à l'entraînement draconnien que lui faisait subir son paternel. Et le Roi Tomas E. Fiore aimait le grand spectacle.  
Elle allait se battre contre les plus forts: Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Kagura Mikazuchi, peut-être même Jera Nekis, le mage sacré. Et il lui faudrait gagner. À tout prix. Sauf celui de la vie de son bébé.  
Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec la ficelle de sa robe, et elle se mordait la lèvre tant et si bien que le goût métallique du sang ne tarda pas à se répandre dans sa bouche. Rogue devait s'en être rendu compte car il se rapprocha d'elle pour frôler discrètement sa main et lui souffler quelques mots rassurants. Malheureusement, cela ne fit qu'empirer son angoisse.

**-Je ne veux pas le voir... murmura-t-elle en laissant s'échapper un sanglot.**  
**-Ça va aller, la rassura le brun. Tu n'es pas obligée. Dis que tu es fatiguée.**  
**-C'est impossible...**

Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine et les larmes menaçaient. Aussi fut-elle presque soulagée de voir l'auberge qui se profilait dans la nuit, même si celle-ci représentait sa prison dorée, du moins en apparence. Parce que le bourreau n'était pas des plus tendres.  
À peine eut-elle passé la porte que son géniteur cria leurs noms depuis son piédestal qu'était le second étage. Dans un geste rassurant, Rogue fit glisser sa main, dissimulée par son long manteau noir, sur sa hanche, ne pouvant lui frotter le dos comme un frère sans qu'ils ne soient repérés dans cette foule de mages.  
L'océan d'indifférence qu'était Sabertooth se fendit en deux sur le passage des champions, les laissant se diriger tout droit vers cet endroit pire que les enfers: le bureau du Maître.  
Elle entra la première, le visage sans expression, le corps droit, les yeux dans le vague. Personne, ô grand personne, n'était autorisé à regarder le vieil homme dans les yeux, au risque de sa dignité. Pour beaucoup, il aurait mieux valu la mort, mais telle était la loi sadique qui régnait dans l'enceinte de ce qui n'avait d'association humaine que le nom.  
Suivi Rogue, presque plus indifférent par son expression qu'elle, ensuite Orga qui avait l'air passablement énervé, puis Rufus qui souriait évasivement et enfin Sting, moqueur et provoquant. Il voulait faire hurler le Maître, cela se voyait dans son regard. Mais jamais il ne leva les yeux sur son père, car c'était la seule faute, avec l'échec, que le tyran ne tolérait aucunement.

* * *

Sting souriait avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable. Faire hurler le Maître, c'était son grand jeu.  
Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le virer sur un coup de tête: c'était lui qui faisait le show. Ses frasques passaient très souvent dans les magazines, il se laissait interviewer facilement, presque toujours il était en une. Le Don Juan de Sabertooth était une pièce maîtresse du puzzle. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
Le Maître commença ses réprimandes. Orga eut le droit à son engueulade, comme le disait si poétiquement le blond à la cicatrice, et Rufus eut le droit à un simple "bon travail" si anodin, et pourtant très rare dans la bouche du vieil homme. La fierté se lisait d'ailleurs sur son visage.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas ça qui attirait son attention. Son colocataire brun et sa Demoiselle parlaient discrètement et échangaient quelques sourires et regards. Rien ne pouvait le mettre plus en colère. Mais il ne laissa pas s'échapper d'indices sur sa rage intérieure, du moins jusqu'à ce que le dragon de l'ombre et lui ne soient rentrés dans leur chambre.

**-Sale traître! hurla-t-il en envoyant un coup de poing au mage brun.**

Celui-ci leva un regard rouge sang vers lui.

**-Tu croyait que j'allais pas remarquer ton petit manège de tout à l'heure?! cracha le dragon de lumière. J't'avais prévenu de jamais la toucher, pauv' type! Minerva est à moi!**

Son colocataire lui décocha une magnifique droite qui l'envoya valser à quelques mètres.

**-Minerva ne t'appartient aucunement! grinça le brun. Elle s'appartient à elle même. Et ne viens pas prétendre l'aimer si tu ne connais même pas l'amitié!**

Le jeune homme sortit en claquant sauvagement la porte, laissant son camarade réfléchir mûrement à ses paroles, et aussi reprendre ses esprits. Ben oui, fallait dire qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte, le bougre!  
Le blond resta le reste de la soirée assit dans le fauteuil où l'avait envoyé son acolyte, réfléchissant -car, oui, contrairement aux apparences, il savait réfléchir... juste qu'il n'aimait pas le faire...- aux paroles de son colocataire. Il ne se leva que dans la nuit, très tard, pour se diriger vers la chambre qu'occupait temporairement son amour.  
Il ne toqua pas, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la chambre de la brune, où il la trouva endormie, seule au milieu de cette étendue de blanc cassé. Il s'assit près d'elle, et laissa sa main en suspent au dessus du visage de sa belle, hésitant à la toucher. Une larme roula sur sa joue, une seule, une unique larme de souffrance, de celles qu'il n'avait laissées couler depuis si longtemps.  
Peut-être Rogue avait-il raison? Il n'était pas digne de l'aimer. Il ne la méritait pas.  
Son poing se serra soudainement. S'il ne la méritait pas, il allait se battre. De toute ses forces, de toute son âme. Et personne, personne ne lui prendrait. Jamais.  
Il se glissa contre elle et entoura sa taille de bras protecteurs. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

**-Sting? Qu'est-ce que tu-**  
**-Chht.**

Il fourra son nez au creux de son cou.

**-Bonne nuit.**  
**-Euh... bonne nuit?**

* * *

Aaaaaaah guimauve! Wi j'aime ça! :JeSors:  
Heyyyy petit nounours! Oui, tu es un nounours, tu savais pas? Ravie de te l'apprendre :3  
Brefouille, cela vous a-t-il plus? Un chtit comm? S'il vous plaît :D  
Bon, bon, bon, je vous dit bonne nuit... même si c'est le matin, j'm'en tape! J'suis une rebelle, mwa! Wesh là!


	10. Chapter 10: Échouer

Quand la brune se réveilla, son amant était encore blotti contre elle. Il jouait tranquillement avec l'une de ses mèches rebelles, un sourire niais aux lèvres et ses yeux bleus reflétant le bonheur.

-Sting, appela-t-elle.  
-Oui? répondit- il, souriant.  
-Tu es... bizarre, souffla-t-elle.  
-Ah bon? s'étonna-t-il.  
-D'habitude, tu ne viens me voir que pour... hésita-t-elle en rougissant.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'embrasser son front. Puis il mêla ses doigts à ceux de la brune avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Rogue m'a dit quelque chose, hier soir, lâcha-t-il enfin après quelques minutes de silence, une chose qui m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup d'autres choses.

Elle ne savait que répondre à cela. En fait, elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir, son cerveau semblait encore dormir. Le regard de son amant était si... amoureux. Cela la chamboulait complètement. Mais ce regard, cette façon de lui parler, de la toucher, tout ça la décida à faire quelque chose de fou, quelque chose d'insensé que jamais elle n'aurait osé autrement, en temps normal.

-Sting, je... commença-t-elle. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Son cœur accéléra, tandis que le sang affluait sur ses joues. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire? Ils étaient en véritable osmose à cet instant précis, tant et si bien qu'elle voulait tout lui avouer.

-Je t'écoute, susurra-t-il en caressant ses cheveux bruns.  
-Je... Je suis...

Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge, au fur et à mesure qu'elle pensait à la réaction du jeune homme, et elle avait du mal à déglutir. La peur la saisit au ventre, et elle ne put que jeter l'éponge.

-On va être en retard, lâcha-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle se leva du lit, sous le regard interrogateur du dragon de lumière. Elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clefs avant de se laisser glisser à terre, les bras serrés contre son ventre pour protéger son bébé, puis laissa ses larmes couler à torrents.

* * *

Sting regarda longuement la porte, l'air concentré. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu mettre la jolie jeune femme dans cet état. Il se glissa à l'extérieur du lit pour aller coller son front contre la porte. Son ouïe surhumaine lui permit d'entendre les pleurs de sa chère et tendre. Son doigt parcourut le bois sculpté.

-Minerva? appela-t-il faiblement.  
-Va-t-en, Sting, bredouilla la jeune femme derrière la porte. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es là.  
-Je sais, mais... insista-t-il.  
-Va-t-en! Tu vas être en retard!

La voix de la jeune femme se perdit, étranglée par les sanglots. Les doigts du jeune homme se serrèrent, et ses ongles éraflèrent le vernis.

-Bon, céda-t-il. J'y vais, alors. Je t'attends en bas. J't'aime, ajouta-t-il si faiblement qu'elle ne put l'entendre.

Il attrapa sa veste et sortit, le cœur en morceaux. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Même la perte de Weisslogia ne lui avait pas autant fait mal.  
Son acolyte brun l'attendais en bas des escaliers, dans leur canapé fétiche. Les deux félins aussi étaient présents, ainsi que le reste de la troupe des Grands Jeux Magiques.

-Eh ben, lâcha Orga, t'as traîné au pieu, c'matin. T'as fait la fête hier soir?  
-Lâche-moi, s'teuplaît, soupira le blond. 'Pas l'moment.  
-Oh, fit Rufus. Un problème?

Oui, un problème! Je couche avec la fille du Maître, j'en suis amoureux, elle a l'air de me faire la tête parce que je voulais être gentil et passer du temps avec elle et elle ne veux apparemment plus me voir, même pas en peinture! Donc, oui, y a un problème!

Ça, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu hurler à la face du monde, même à la face du Maître, en postillonant si possible! Mais il se contenta de grogner, comme à son habitude. Ce masque de Sabertooth, ce masque qui les empêchait de ressentir la moindre émotion. Le même que s'était amusé à reproduire Rufus. Enfin, d'après lui. Peut-être était-ce pour autre chose, il n'en savait. Et il s'en fichait comme de sa première diarrhée.  
Un bruit de talons se fit entendre dans l'escalier, et tous se tournèrent vers la source. Minerva descendait lentement, dans sa tenue de toujours, la robe fendue. La grâce et la puissance qu'elle dégageait le laissa sans voix. Elle était magnifique, elle atteignait en cet instant la perfection.  
Du moins, c'est ce que tout homme aurait put penser. Mais Sting, lui, n'y voyait que de la mascarade, une pièce de théâtre de mauvais goût. Il ne voyait pas la fille du maître de Sabertooth, il voyait une actrice qui jouait un rôle qui se définissait comme son contraire, son exact opposé.  
La seule Minerva qui arrivait à l'impressionner, à l'atteindre était la douce et fragile jeune femme en laquelle elle se transformait chaque soir, la jeune femme à la larme facile qu'il avait peur de briser à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait.  
Sa Minerva n'était pas celle de Jienma.

* * *

Aaaah! Oui, je sais, j'avais dis "dans vingt minutes" TToTT mais entre-temps, j'ai dû aller me balader TwT  
Dooonc, désolée pour le retard D:  
Eeenfin, bref, voici la suite de mon moment guimauve. Oui, j'aime le romantisme :D  
Pour te répondre, Fairy-Sabertooth, cher fidèle lecteur B) (noooon je ne me la pète pas C: ) non, je ne ferai pas de lemon :/ Pourquoi? Et bien, parce que je n'aime pas ça, et que je suis pas douée TToTT  
Enfin, bon, j'vous embête pas plus, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dit bisous baveux :D  
À plus pour de nouvelles aventures! :D


	11. Chapter 11: Tu as le droit de vivre

-J'y vais.

Ces mots furent les premiers qui passèrent les lèvres de la brune. Et peut-être bien les derniers de la journée. Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à l'aire de combat, presque aussitôt suivie par Sting. Il l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

-Tu m'en veux? demanda-t-il piteusement.  
-Hein? s'étonna la Demoiselle. Non!  
-Bah, ce matin... hésita-t-il.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il fit durer ce doux baiser au goût de bonheur, mais la brune le rompit trop tôt à son goût. Il ne voulait plus jamais la quitter, même s'il savait cela impossible.

-Ce n'était pas à cause de toi, le rassura-t-elle. C'est juste parce que...

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

-Parce que?  
-Rien. Je dois y aller.

Il la regarda partir sans esquisser le moindre geste. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la tracasser ainsi? Non sans s'être longtemps remué les méninges, le blond décida de remonter dans l'alcôve des Sabertooth pour assister au tant attendu triomphe de sa belle.  
Malheureusement, il n'était pas à son goût. Mais bien que son amante s'acharne sur cette pauvre petite fée déchue, il ne pouvait niée qu'elle était très, très sexy dans son maillot de bain, quoiqu'un peu trop couverte à son goût. Il envoya un sourire moqueur à l'équipe de la blonde qui se fesait démonter lorsque ceux-ci les menacèrent. Voir la tête déformée par la rage de son sempai de feu le remplissait d'une joie immense et d'un plaisir proche de l'orgasme. Non, il n'était pas bizarre. Juste légèrement psychopathe. Mais chut, il ne faut pas le dire!  
La demoiselle de Sabertooth fit sortir Heartfilia de la bulle-ring, provoquant une mêlée FairyTail/Sabertooth ainsi qu'un ovation du tonnerre, digne de la victoire du Tigre à dents de sabre. Génial, rien de mieux que taper sur des crânes sous les hourras de milliers de spectateurs pour se changer les idées. Il fit craquer allègrement ses doigts.

-J'sais pas vous, minauda-t-elle à l'attention de ses compagnons de "cellule", mais moi j'vais me farcir d'la petite fée.

Et il sauta par-dessus le parapet, suivit par Orga et Rufus, quoique le poète préféra la façon classique de descendre, autrement dit les escaliers. Le commentateur -quelle voix insupportable!- commença à s'exciter derrière son micro tandis que la foule hurlait pêle-mêle les noms de Saertooth et de Fairy Tail.  
La rouquine en armure empêcha la bagarre et les menaça, se croyant supérieure. "Vous avez mit en colère la guilde qu'il ne faut surtout pas énerver", mais bien sûr. Qu'elle aille crever, elle et tout ses copains. Elle venait de gâcher son sûrement seul plaisir de la journée, et cela avait le don de le mettre en rogne. Il voulait passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, de préférence sur son ex-idole, histoire de se marrer un peu.  
Il remarqua l'absence de son acolyte brun, resté dans les gradins. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait? La trouille? Non, il avait plutôt l'air blasé. Il ne devait pas être enthousiasmé par un combat sans Gajeel, et Sting pouvait le comprendre.  
Bon, Rogue ou pas, ces enfoirés de Fées avaient osé insulté SA Minerva, et il n'allait pas le laisser passer. On ne touche pas à la compagne d'un dragon. Sauf si on tiens vraiment à perdre un ou deux membres. Voir trois pour les mâles.  
Mais le regard de Minerva l'arrêta de suite. "Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de la mauvaise pub à la guilde", semblait-elle dire. La femme des tigres les prévint qu'elle allait récupérer ses affaires aux vestiaires et qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre. Dommage, dommage, il aurait voulu venir avec elle, pour l'aider à se changer...

* * *

Lisana se dirigea vers le vestiaire des participantes. Elle avait été chargée de ramener les vêtements à Lucy, cette dernière ne pouvant se déplacer. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Risley, le type de Quattro Cerberus, Jenny, Chelia et Juvia qui lui demanda le chemin de l'infirmerie. Elle poussa la porte de bois sculpté pour entrer dans la vaste pièce meublée de bans, de casiers et de douches.  
Elle allait récupérer les vêtements de la blonde quand elle entendit un sanglot provenant des douches. Elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit et y découvrit Minerva, recroquevillée sous une serviette de bain et en train de pleurer. Elle s'approcha doucement de la demoiselle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Hey! appela-t-elle gentiment. Ça va?

La brune leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers elle et s'écarta sèchement.

-Oui, fit-elle.  
-Et bien ça n'a pas l'air, rétorqua la benjamine des Strauss. Dis-moi tout.

La jeune femme renifla et enfonça un peu plus la tête dans ses genoux.

-Je ne voulais pas...

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un sanglot étranglé. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, qui avaient comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, la serra dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, l'une sanglotant et l'autre caressant ses cheveux pour la réconforter.

-Ils ne t'en voudront pas, j'en suis sûre, fit Lisana pour briser le silence. À Fairy Tail, on est toujours prêt à donmer une seconde chance. Bon, viens, maintenant, il fait que tu t'habille un minimum, ou tu vas attraper froid.

La brune hocha timidement la tête et se leva, laissant glisser une chainette à terre sans le remarquer. Lisana se baissa pour la ramasser.

-Tiens, tu as fait tomb-

Elle écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle du corps couvert de bleus de la mage de Territory. Celle-ci recula vivement en tentant de cacher les blessures avec la serviette, mais malheureusement trop tard. La fée aux cheveux de neige s'approcha brusquement pour serrer ses avant-bras entre ses doigts.

-Mon dieu, mais comment t'es-tu fait ça?! s'indigna-t-elle.  
-Ce... c'est en mission, tenta Minerva, les doigts tremblants et les yeux rivés au sol.

La mage au Take Over lui lança un regard chargé de reproches.

-Arrête, ne ment pas, gronda-t-elle. Je sais très bien que ce type de bleus n'est pas dû a un combat, ni a une quelconque mission. Qui te bat?

Des larmes de peur roulèrent sur les joues de la brune, sans qu'elle ne prononce un mot de plus. Cependant, son expression effrayée en disait assez long pour que la fée insiste.

-Minerva, qui te frappe?! s'énerva Lisana. Qui te fais ces bleus?!

La mage de Sabertooth enfouit son visage dans ses main et se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Mon... mon... mon père, bégaya-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Mais ne dis rien à personne! Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est-  
-Si, c'est de sa faute! cria la jeune fille.  
-Non! Il a des raisons, c'est à cause de moi, je n'aurait pas dû naître! la coupa-t-elle. C'est ma faute, sanglota-t-elle plus doucement.

La fée grinça des dents et desserra son emprise. Elle se retourna vers la sortie.

-Il n'a pas d'excuse, gronda-t-elle en récupérant les affaires de Lucy. Tu as le droit de vivre, comme tout le monde.  
-S'il te plait, ne dis rien à personne, implora faiblement la brune. Je t'en supplie.  
-Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Je le dirai au minimum de gens possible, mais c'est mon devoir de le dire, pour que justice soit faite.

Elle poussa la porte et fit mine de sortir.

-Tu as le droit de vivre, comme chaque être humain sur cette planète.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, sans voir la main tremblante de Minerva qui se posait pensivement sur son ventre.

* * *

_Coucou!_  
_Ohlala, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai oas updaté cette fiction! Mais le temps passe tellement vite pendant les vacances que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte..._  
_En fait, je travaillais sur la fin de la fiction au brouillon, et j'ai entreprit en plus la publication d'une autre fiction, et ça m'est totalement sortit de la tête. Je suis désolée. Je promet de mettre à jour cette fics plus souvent D': baissez vos armes, s'il vous plaît D':_  
_Enfin, bref, une petite variante avec un point de vue Lisana et un grand moment émotions, deux, même. Y en aura un autre comme ça, avec le pdv d'un autre personnage, lors du bal de la fin des Gmj. On y découvrira l'identité du mystérieux personnage qui appelle Minerva, "Maman". Quoique, je suis pas sûre qu'il y ait vraiment du suspence :')_  
_Bref! Je vous laisse, je vais dodo, je suis lessivée!_  
_Bisous!_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Fiction abandonnée_**

* * *

Désolée pour ceux qui la suivait, mais je me sens pas de la continuer,

elle ne me plaît plus et ne m'inspire plus.


End file.
